danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Le Fils
thumb|350px|left העלילה:אוליבייה - קפדן, זהיר, ללא משוא פנים - מלמד הנגרות בבית ספר מקצועי של ליאז '. הוא ביקש לקחת על פרנסיס, 16, תלמיד חדש. הוא ידחה את הבקשה ואז מתחיל לצפות, אפילו לרגל, הבחור החדש. אוליבייה יודע משהו. מאוחר יותר באותו יום, הוא ביקר Magali, אשתו לשעבר, אשר אומרת לו שהיא בהריון הוא remarrying ו. אוליבייה נראה לעקוב אחר התגובות אינסטינקטיבית: "למה היום?" הוא תובע של Magali; הוא ממשיך לעקוב פרנסיס; הוא משנה את דעתו על להרשם הנוער. מה ההיסטוריה בין השתיים? אחרי זה נעשה ברור, מה זה יעשה אוליבייה? האם זה נגר מדויקת למדוד את השליטה על עצמו? תרגום הקטע הבא: thumb|ימין העקרון המרכזי עליו בנוי הסרט "הבן" הוא על נקמה ועל גאולה. הסרט, כמו כל סרטי האחים Dardennes , נראה די פשוט: אוליבייה, נגר (בגילומו של אוליבייה גורמה, שכמו Duquenne, זכה בפרס המשחק בפסטיבל קאן), לוקח על גבר צעיר בשם פרנסיס כשוליה. פרנסיס הוא שוחרר ממעצר החדש לנוער, אוליבייה מגלה מיד כי פרנסיס שיחק תפקיד מותו של הבן שלו כמה שנים קודם לכן. פרנסיס אינו מודע של החיבור הוא מניות עם אוליבייה, ואת Dardennes 'להשתמש יחסים סימטריים כדי לחקור את הרעיונות של הסליחה הצדקה. "במשך כל הכמו תיעודי שלו החומרנות, בנו בסופו של דבר הוא אלגוריה נוצרית של רצון גלמי של אדם אחד כדי לחזור טוב לרע." באופן זה הבן לה משהו היציאה מן העבודה קודם לכן Dardennes ': זה לא מסוג הסרט שמקבל חקיקה העבודה שמו אותו. אוליבייה הנגרות הוא ציין עם פירוט unstinting זהיר; זה לא אמצעי מחיה אלא אמצעי לקיום. "אין זה מפתיע כי Dardennes להרכיב המשל הטבע שלהם עם כזה קנאי, השתפשפות עצמית במובן של מלאכה. הם אובססיה לעבוד בצורה שחלק עמיתיהם האירופיים הם אובססיה מין: המרקם ומקצבים של עבודת כפיים הם, בשבילם, מיד irreducibly פיזי רווי משמעות כמעט רוחנית. " The practice of work is central to Le fils (The Son), a movie about revenge and redemption. The film, like all of the Dardennes’, seems straightforward enough: Olivier, a carpenter (played by Olivier Gourmet, who, like Duquenne, earned an acting prize at Cannes), takes on a young man named Francis as an apprentice. Francis is newly released from juvenile detention, and Olivier discovers immediately that Francis played a part in the death of his son some years earlier. Francis is unaware of the connection he shares with Olivier, and the Dardennes’ use this asymmetrical relationship to investigate the ideas of forgiveness and vindication. “For all its quasi-documentary materialism, The Son is ultimately a Christian allegory of one man's inchoate desire to return good for evil.” In this way Le fils is something of a departure from the Dardennes’ earlier work: it’s not the sort of movie that gets labor legislation named after it. Olivier’s carpentry is observed with unstinting and careful detail; it is not a means for sustenance but a means for existence. “It is hardly surprising that the Dardennes put together their naturalist fable with such a fanatical, self-effacing sense of craft. They are obsessed with work in the way that some of their European counterparts are obsessed with sex: the textures and rhythms of manual labor are, for them, at once irreducibly physical and saturated with an almost spiritual significance.” Olivier Gourmet received the Best Actor Award at the 2002 Cannes Film Festival for his portrayal of the tormented Olivier. 'We don't know' Luc Dardenne wrote in his book Au dos de nos images a comment about The Son. Magali, the ex-wife of Olivier is very astonished Olivier took Francis, the murderer of their son, in his workshop . She says to Oivier in The Son: "Nobody would do that . He answers: ''I do know it. And she replies: "Then, why do you do it?. He answers: ''I don't know. And Luc Dardenne wrote : We also, we don't know it. French Il y a quelque chose d'impossible dans ce que fait Olivier. Magali a sans doute raison de lui dire: 'Pourquoi tu le fais alors?', et il a sans doute raison de lui répondre: 'Je ne sais pas.' Nous non plus, on ne sait pas. in Au dos de nos images, Seuil, Paris, 2005 (first published) and 2008 (pocket book), p.127. ISBN 978-2-7578-0891-7 External links * *[http://www.dardenne-brothers.com/work/films/lefils/ Le Fils] at dardenne-brothers.com * *''Le Fils'' at the Arts & Faith Top100 Spiritually Significant Films קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה קטגוריה:סרטים צרפתיים